Prism Lock
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Things were rolling in the Hunter's Association ever since Kurapika joined them. Just when there seemed to be no problem, Leorio understood one thing about his 'changed' comrade. What's with his black suit? What's with that cold expression? And what's with those strange, distracting green eyes that seemed to be luring him into a trap? Is Leorio in danger? LEOPIKA/BL/Fluff&Muff


***Prism Lock!***

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**I saw Leorio and Kurapika in my room just now. (figures)**_

_**Can't help my mind's motion!**_

_I hope to see a movie with them again but oh please, make Leorio a decent character haha!_

**_Emotions tangled in this one!_**

**_LeoPika should always stick together!_**

**_Read up!_**

* * *

><p>It was like he was another person—that Kurapika. He had never thought about it before, but once noticed—it haunted his mind. Kurapika had indeed—changed.<p>

Leorio Paradinight thought of this silently as he sat inside the Conference room with the other Zodiac members of the Hunter Association listening to the blond young man report. It was a surprising circumstance too that he, Leorio, found himself among the Zodiacs but it was something that he has decided for himself. The event with Gon's near death experience woke him up to the facts of the responsibilities of a Hunter.

And that leaves him back to Kurapika, who, in his black suit and cold eyes, was in front of all the Zodiac members and telling them strategies and possible encounters and problems they may have upon reaching the Dark Continent. It was after all the Dark Continent which was their target as to Beyond Netero's predictions.

And his eyes fell intently on the blonde.

Sure, Leorio told himself, he was still the intellectual and uncanny young man he met at the beginning of the Hunter's Exam they took together, and sure he was still that stubborn and firm mature kid who only opens his mouth when needed... but looking at him now...

_That cold look in his eyes... that determined expression on his face... that mouth that speaks..._

Leorio's jaw tightened and his eyes darkened.

_Just how can a guy change over a few months? A-And what's with this nervous beating of my heart...? It's as if... damn it._

He tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. When he raised his eyes again—it was to find those green eyes on him transfixed.

It made Leorio conscious all of a sudden and he immediately stood up without warning.

"Hmm?" Mizaistom Nana of the Zodiacs turned to him, "is there a problem, Leorio-san?"

"Eh?" Leorio blinked as he then realized that everybody had gone quiet and all eyes were on him including those accursed green eyes that were even hunting him down even in his wildest dreams. "Ahh... no... I just..." he blinked and still found Kurapika looking at him that he burst out—"I just need to use the toilet all of a sudden haha... never mind me going anyway I don't see anyone stopping me!"

And he left the room with everyone staring at him in surprise.

"Oh well," the Chairman said as she settled the papers on the table, "I guess we can have a little break. Thank you for your report, Kurapika-san."

Kurapika gave a short nod and then quietly headed toward the door while Mizaistom and Cheadle went down into a deep conversation away from the others.

"What's with that Leorio?" the blonde heard someone from the group of Zodiacs say as he was about to go, "disrupting the meeting as he pleases."

"Give him some slacks," another one said, "he must've realized how useless he is in this voyage."

Kurapika paused. And then looked back at the people speaking.

It was Kanzai and Saiyu.

Upon his gaze the two looked back and stared with their eyebrows raised. When Kurapika didn't say a thing, the two huddled their heads together and spoke in whispers.

Kurapika kept his intent eyes at them, before closing the door behind him.

Leorio wiped his hands with the toilet towel with a disgruntled look on his face.

He screwed up. He knew that. How could he just burst out of the meeting room like that when everybody was serious? And how could he just walk out on one of Kurapika's reports?

"Guess I'm really not cut out for this." He muttered with a sigh as he came out of the toilet room.

"Cut out for what?"

The tall man nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice suddenly spoke behind him. Shooting a look around, he found the blonde young man leaning on the toilet's door side with arms crossed and closed eyes.

"K-Kurapika...?" Leorio blinked several times, feeling himself getting conscious again. "W-what are you doing here? You wanna use the toilet too...?"

And Kurapika just had to open his green eyes and stare at the medical student.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked quite direct to the point that made Leorio blink again.

_Shit... did he notice my stares? Was it possible that he read my mind!? Damn this guy's pretty quick!_

"Leorio," Kurapika's cold tone of voice caught the man again as they stood facing each other in the middle of the corridor, "I thought you wouldn't mind it but I guess I was wrong. I guess you were really more sensitive than you look."

"I... yeah about that..." Leorio gulped all of a sudden.

He knew the moment he saw Kurapika that time after many months that he had fallen for him even more. It was one thing to like his comrade during their course together during and after the exam but he had always put it as liking a friend. Then strangely, it developed until his concern for the blonde grew into deep feelings... he couldn't explain it.

But to confess to _that_ friend was something he knew he was never capable of.

"Kurapika, you know—"

"You shouldn't mind them." came a reply.

"I...uh... _what_?"

He looked at Kurapika to find the blond young man staring at him straight in the eye with that serious expression on his face that he would always carry with him around nowadays. Though he seemed more like on that mood, Leorio didn't really mind—_he was still Kurapika after all._

"Whatever they say," Kurapika pressed on quietly, "I know they've been saying unkind things towards you but you're not really the type to think about those things right?"

Leorio looked perplexed. "What are you on about? Wait—_what_? Why, what have they been saying about me?"

Kurapika gave him a look which he returned with genuine confusion.

"They were saying," the blonde went on, "that you are a useless additional to the Zodiacs and that you really have no reason to be here at all."

That was a slap on Leorio's face. Kurapika closed his eyes.

"They were also saying something about you not having any special talents or even latent abilities that they can trust on in case there's an emergency and that your lack of skill might just hinder them in their work." The young blonde finished and then looked up to see Leorio's face so screwed with annoyance—then added like an afterthought—

"But I don't think you should mind them."

"Saying plainly like that huh..." Leorio made a face and snorted. "Tsk, you really didn't think I minded all of those, did you?"

Kurapika's expression changed.

"So you knew?"

"I've got ears, don't I?" the man scratched the back of his head and looked away, "not like I belonged here anyways... it's so much trouble already to ask for high expectations from myself so I don't really wing it with what others say. The important thing is I'm here and doing my best... at least, that's my last resort."

He looked down at Kurapika who was staring at him again with those green eyes of his.

And all of Leorio's thoughts were washed down the drain as he saw them.

"I-in any case—is that what you went after me for?" he cringed under Kurapika's gaze and cleared his throat, "t-then I'm going."

"Where are you going? The meeting's about to start again." Kurapika watched the tall man's back walk away with a sudden frown on his face, "Leorio!"

But the man merely waved a hand and turned a corner.

His face was bright red.

How could he ever thought that Kurapika had understood his feelings that even _he _was reluctant to admit? It would definitely be just his _luck_ if Kurapika forgives him if ever he told him.

The man sighed and walked away in defeat.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to have cancelled the meeting," Kurapika told Cheadle minutes later as the other Zodiacs stood up and leave the room, "something came up that I had to attend to."<p>

"It's quite understandable," the Chairwoman nodded, "but is Leorio alright? He did not return just now in the meeting."

"I will talk to him," Kurapika answered quietly, "he just have this mood swings sometimes."

"Okay, then I'll leave the rest to you."

And she left the room, leaving Kurapika to attend to the papers on his table.

That was when he noticed the same Zodiac Hunters' Kanzai and Saiyu. The two stood up together and brushed passed the blonde boy while giving off smirks.

"That Leorio didn't return again, what's he? A special member?" came Saiyu's voice.

"Definitely a _special member_ alright," Kanzai went on, "so special he doesn't even belong anyw—"

The Tiger stopped talking when somebody suddenly appeared in front of him bearing a stern look with eyes dark and intent. It was Kurapika.

The two Zodiac Hunters looked at each other then back at the blonde.

"You've got something to say?" the Tiger said defiantly.

"Yeah," Kurapika's voice was cool and emitting such tone, "that person you're both been trashing on is a close friend of mine. I would prefer if you don't speak ill of him in my presence."

"You—!" the hot headed Tiger man started heatedly but was nudged by his companion. He looked over to Saiyu who shook his head warningly and prodded him to continue walking.

And Kurapika watched the Tiger turn his head away with an angry look on his face.

"Tse, new faces." He muttered followed by a curse.

The blonde boy looked unfazed and then his mind wondered to his friend.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Leorio was already heading back to the Conference room with a long face.<p>

"Ugh... if Gon and Killua found out about this adolescent problem of mine they'd never let me off the hook... no... before that Kurapika would first hook me literally and make me a bait to sharks or something... damn it."

That was when he saw his fellow Zodiac people coming out from the room.

"Uh? Is the meeting over already?" he asked them when they pass each other on the corridor but to the man's surprise, the Tiger ignored him and collided their shoulders gruffly—hitting him and nearly throwing him off balance—"wha—_hey!"_

Kanzai paused and looked back at him with hands on his pockets. His haughty look got on Leorio's nerves so much he wanted nothing but to bury his fists on the Tiger's gloating look.

"What the fuck's your problem!?" the medical doctor went on with closed fists.

"Kanzai," Saiyu called, standing by while the Tiger complete turned to face the doctor.

"Tse, you ask me if I've got a problem? Who's the one skipping meetings when he likes to, huh, bastard?"

A vein pounded at the side of Leorio's face but he managed his anger with a grit of his teeth. He had no excuse for skipping meetings after all yet...

"If you've got a problem with me skipping it then why don't you skip too?" the tall man straightened a little and pushed his shades back at the bridge of his nose, "getting angry because of that? Why did you think I came back here, huh?"

"Like we need you there anyways," Kanzai said, looking even more menacing by the second, "even without you I don't think this association would feel any lost. You're already a lost cost bastard."

The vein pounded and threatened to burst out of Leorio's head.

"What did you just say...?"

"Leorio?" called someone and the man looked behind him to find Kurapika walking toward him from the Conference room with a frown on his face, "what's going on here?"

"Now come the comrade, huh?" Kanzai muttered with a bitter look as Kurapika stood beside Leorio, "that's right, stick to each other. One like you, Leorio, has to stick to someone who's really capable of something, yeah?"

Leorio and Kurapika went dark and rigid.

"K-Kanzai..." Saiyu tried to put an arm on his fellow Zodiac's shoulder but he was brushed off immediately by the seething Tiger.

"I don't give a damn who Cheadle chooses for the position," he gritted his teeth, "I don't even care if you're a Black List hunter whose night job's probably to buy and sell himself in the underground—"

He pointed at Kurapika—then to Leorio—

"_But at least choose someone with real calibre!"_

"Oi...keep blabbing your striped face..."

Veins popped up at Leorio's face and the next thing—he had slammed his fists on the wall—cracking it in the process and then—

Kanzai didn't have time to do anything as the expected power of the man's fists appeared right next to him on the wall—slamming him square in the face on the impact—

"Leorio!" Kurapika called the man, knowing full well that no Zodiac members are allowed to have any dispute in the organization... but then Leorio's face tell's it all.

"K-Kanzai!" Saiyu was too surprised as he looked at the unconscious Tiger down the floor, then up to the tall young man who had just destroyed a wall, "Y-you insolent man! How could you do this to a member—!?"

"You expect me to just bear with that guy's arrogance? Who d'you think you're talking to?" Leorio straightened with still a pissed off face, "You are all unbearable piece of shits! I'm the guy who trashed Gon's father and I'll keep on trashing each and one of you egoistic Zodiacs if you keep on messing with my friends!"

Kurapika was stunned. He didn't expect that comeback. For awhile he stood there struck and it took him awhile to react. When he did, he glanced at the man who was purely looking pissed.

"Leorio," he then said quietly, putting a hand on the man's raised arm.

The man glanced at him—and then straight at those green eyes.

If anything was to melt his anger—it was that.

And Leorio let himself be lead away by the blonde man's pulling touch.

"I'm sure both of you will be sanctioned later by Cheadle," Kurapika was saying as he dragged Leorio away from the fight, "you seriously never considers these things once you let your instincts get the best of you. You never change, Leorio!"

"..."

Kurapika glanced sideways to look at the man, wondering why he wasn't answering. He then found Leorio looking down at their hands holding each other.

"Hey," the blonde boy stopped walking to face the tall man who looked so distracted and put out, "you're starting to weird me out more than you used to. What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing," Leorio pulled his hand away from Kurapika and avoided any eye contacts that which irritated the usually composed blonde man.

"Leorio." He said with a tone full of annoyance, "you're getting on my nerves. Come on, spit it out. If you've got something to say to me then say it."

"I don't get what you're saying..." Leorio scratched his head and looked away, thoroughly making Kurapika raise an eyebrow and to cross his arms.

"It's about me, isn't it? The thing that's bothering you." He stated in a matter of fact voice.

At this, Leorio froze. Kurapika's eyes narrowed.

"I knew it. It didn't bother you when they were saying bad things about you... but when they mentioned me you got all angry. So what are you worried about me for? Are you regretting now that I'm here in this voyage too?"

"I...what?"

"It's unthinkable that you'd worry for me since you know who I really am," Kurapika went on with his straight face, "unless you know something that I don't that is now making you change your mind. So what is it, Leorio? Is it something dangerous?"

"No... it's not that..."

"I know you've been wary of me since I came here... it felt like you were constantly watching me. What gives? Are you worried I might do something reckless here?"

"No, hey—will you just listen first—?"

"Then what?" Kurapika was now frowning so much his eyebrows had nearly contracted, "what's making you fidgety around me? What's making you always look at me with uncertainty? That's not the you that I know! It's like you've change—!"

It was a sudden move—like a reflex from Leorio. He didn't know what made him do it. Was it because Kurapika was accusing him of changing? Or was it because he didn't want Kurapika to misunderstand any longer?

Well... whatever it was. It made him resort to _that._

Cupping both hands on the blond man's cheeks, he pulled Kurapika close to him and sealed his mouth with a kiss. It was sweet and soft, the man thought wildly, of Kurapika's lips.

_If he could only kiss those lips again and again..._

Yet the instant reaction came as Kurapika pushed him away with his surprised disposition.

The two found each other's eyes with both expressions surprised.

For a second everything was still and quiet, their eyes locked on each other as if asking for explanation. Leorio saw Kurapika's lips quiver and just knew he did a _bad thing._

"It—it's cause you won't shut up." he said, looking away and turning his heels forward, leaving the silent gentleman all by himself in the middle of the corridor.

_Dang it..._ Leorio cursed himself with face red, _I just tasted it! Now what do I do if this body craved for more than just taste! I might kill myself!_

* * *

><p>That night, Leorio was staring off a space on his room with eyes white. He was on his bed with a pillow tightly hugged on his arms. Wishing by all means it was <em>him.<em>

He stared off somewhere in the dark... wondering... wondering if his cravings will find its bounds. His emotion was a mess, especially now that he knew the touch of his lips. It made him grit his teeth. It made him feel many things.

Passion. Fierce Passion. Love, there was plenty. Head ache, yeah. Even a bit anxious.

All he could see now were reflection of his emotions in different color. With just one touch of Kurapika's lips and he was all out of himself, showing colors even he himself didn't know...it was all coming out crystal clear... like a prism...

Just then—somebody knocked on the door.

It took five knocks for Leorio to finally move his ass off the bed and to walk so ever slowly toward the door way. He didn't ask who it was; frankly he didn't even care if it was an enemy attack anymore.

He was more concerned of that growing hunger right at the pit of his stomach next to his testosterone. It made him sigh as the door was opened.

"Who is it...?"

The door opened and the subject of his hunger appeared right in front of his face—making him stand rigid and to straighten for Kurapika was there standing outside the door, in his white plaid polo and dark pants. It seemed that the young blonde was too preoccupied to even change his clothes.

"We need to talk." Was Kurapika's first word as he tried to step inside Leorio's room but to his surprise—and even to Leorio's—the tall man slammed a free hand on the doorway, blocking Kurapika in his entrance.

"I... I think we can talk... just right here..." the man said with a sweat drop at the side of his face, his mind working furiously. _Damn, this guy really wants to be eaten._

Kurapika stared at his arm, and then look up at the man. He then closed his eyes.

"Fine then," he said with eyes still close, "will you explain what you just did this afternoon?"

"..." Leorio made a face and looked away again, "t-that... I told you..." he muttered something more incoherent, making the blonde boy open his eyes and look at him.

"Are you telling me you did that because you felt like it?" he asked straight to the point, giving Leorio that strange scary look that made the man blink, "because if you're to tell me that I might just kill you off in the next beat. I'm serious."

The tall man gulped upon seeing those green eyes intent on him again. And those luscious lips...

_Just kill me now alright!_ Leorio gritted his teeth as his fists closed.

"..." why couldn't he say what he was feeling for him?

Kurapika waited with his expression darkening by the second. And Leorio remained silent.

"It looks like this will take time," the blonde man then said, putting a hand on Leorio's arm blocking the way and pushing it down, "if you're planning to come up with an answer after an hour then I am willing to wait."

He remove Leorio's arm completely and was about to enter the door when the man's words stopped him—

"_If you enter there, I'll eat you."_

Kurapika stopped on his way with eyes wide. _What did he just...?_

He looked sideways to the man to see him standing there, with eyes straight ahead and expression serious. It didn't look like he was kidding anymore.

"I mean it," Leorio continued, finally looking him straight in the eye and his passion caught Kurapika by ten folds, "if you enter this room I can't guarantee your safety... I'll really eat you as you are_. Make you mine._"

"...?" Kurapika thought he had gone deaf as he stopped moving to stare at the man.

Leorio took his motionless reaction as an answer.

"I thought you'd understood if I said that," he then said, scratching his head and stepping backwards to close the door, "well, run back to your room now and see you in the morning."

He closed the door behind him with a sigh with face contorted.

He felt his whole body grow hot by just that encounter and the thought of Kurapika in his room burned in his mind's eyes.

_If only he wasn't such a gentleman..._

There was a sudden knock on his door, nearly knocking Leorio off his breath. He didn't move for awhile, uncertain if he really —a second knock came and in a flash—Leorio opened the door.

It was to find Kurapika still standing there with a face red and a frown on his face.

"Kurapi..." the tall man's words were left hanging as the blonde young man charged in his room without saying a word to him. Leaving him standing by the door with his heart forgetting to beat for a second.

A few more seconds, and a smile slowly spread on the man's face. A tingling sensation in his testosterone... excitement... anticipation.

He just got his answer, didn't he?

As he closed the door, the man could only _imagine_ what will happen to them inside. But before that he would make sure to _lock_ the door just in case Kurapika changes his mind.

But then again, like he'd let Kurapika out of his arm's lock first. Now that would be a real fight.

The door was closed.

* * *

><p><strong>*THE END*<strong>

_**A/N:** Knock me out!_

_Who wants an extra?_

_There's supposed to be one anyways and its all** THIS AND THAT!**_

_**;D**_

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
